


Merlin's Wrath

by silver_shadowstorm



Series: Warlock's Stories [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Emotions, Emotions as creatures, Emotions as objects, Gen, Metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_shadowstorm/pseuds/silver_shadowstorm
Summary: Merlin had many reasons to feel Wrath, but none of those reasons held the conviction for him to act on it.





	Merlin's Wrath

Merlin’s Wrath was unlike any creature ever known to man, capable of outdoing any damage the Great Dragon had inflicted on Camelot. It paved the clearing it stood on with golden fury, its rage tinted with desperate howls of suffering. Its pain was raw, engraved with emotional turmoil so strong it blinded, burned and consumed.

 

Merlin’s Wrath was a dark monster, looming and unrelenting as it landed blow after powerful blown against the walls that caged it. It snarled and hissed, low and guttural growls resonating in its throat; the primal sound sending vibrations through the ground and to the walls.

 

_ Anger _

 

_ Fury _

 

_ Rage _

 

It oozed with black energy, clinging to Wrath like a thick second skin. It moved like a predator, sure and determined. Blow after blow it kept its attack, claws sinking into the stone before ripping it apart. It threw its weight at the wall, making the stone crumble at the force, debris falling like leaves on an autumn storm. Wrath crashed again and again against its confines, loud like thunder. 

 

The walls suffered, yet they never caved. As powerful as Merlin’s Wrath might be, it sorely lacked any real hate. Wrath without Hate, was anger boiling before it simmered and evaporated. Wrath without hate was a dreary night before daybreak.

 

And the walls that caged it, Merlin’s Kindness, his Love and his Light, made sure that the darkness of Wrath and Hate would never meet. They would not allow Hate to poison his being, much less bleed into and breed with Wrath. 

 

Every wall had its cracks, and Wrath was not as blind as people thought it was. However, Merlin’s Wrath could not compare to the strength of Merlin’s Good, his Temptation was weak when faced to his Will. Wrath would growl and bite all it liked, but Light and Kindness let it run its steam until slowly, the painfully volatile emotion evaporated into the air, only escaping through the cracks as bitter sarcasm on Merlin’s mouth.

  
Merlin’s Wrath was weak and desperate, and thus, Merlin’s Wrath would never challenge the world outside of Merlin’s Mind.


End file.
